pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śmierć...
Pewnego późnego wieczoru, dokładnie w niedzielę 22 stycznia, chodzący ze mną od dobrych kilku godzin kolega, Jack musiał już wracać do domu. Jack był chudym, wysportowanym, jednak słabym w na przykład w piłkę nożną chłopakiem.Ja natomiast, nieco grubszy, jednak lepszy w sportach chłopak, postanowiłem zostać jeszcze na boisku i potrenować. Po jakiejś godzinie, poczułem wibracje obok nogi, dzwonił mój tata. ''- "Czy ty wiesz która jest do cholery godzina!?" - Wrzasnął na mnie odrazu po odebraniu telefonu.'' ''- "Nie?" - Powiedziałem jakbym pytał, bo dawno nie patrzyłem na zegarek.'' ''- "To Ci powiem! 21:47! Marsz... Wróć, biegiem do domu!" - Znowu rycząc na mnie wydał mi polecenie...'' ''- "Już biegnę, przepraszam." - Odpowiedziałem mu już w biegu.'' Lekko podmęczony w połowie drogi, już tylko szedłem. Idąc, nie widziałem ani żywej duszy. Żadnego psa, kota, ptaka, człowieka, czy nawet jakiegoś robaka. Była bardzo ciemna noc, bo księżyc zakrywały chmury, a ja idąc dalej patrzyłem na nie. Nagle zza pleców usłyszałem krzyk: "'''Rayan!'"'' - Usłyszałem moje imię, wyraźnie głosem Jack'a, więc odwróciłem się żeby zobaczyć czego chce, jednak jego tam nie było. Olałem to i szedłem dalej, myśląc że to jakiś głupi kawał. Po jakichś 10 minutach, znowu: "'''Rayan!'"'' - Ponownie głosem Jack'a, odwracam się, a tutaj oczywiście nic, więc idę dalej już poddenerwowny. I po 10 minutach znowu: "'''RAYAN!'"'' - Tym razem Jack wrzasnął owiele głośniej, aż podskoczyłem, odwróciłem się będąc pewny że to nie przesłyszenia, a jego nadal tam nie było! Zacząłem biec, lekko przetraszony. Nagle znowu: "'''RAAYAAN!'"'' - Tak głośno, że aż uszy mnie zabolały, nie odwracałem się, dopóki w biegu nie zobaczyłem cienia, wyraźnie był to cień Jack'a, sądząc po irokezie, którego ma. Odwracam się patrząc się nadal na cień, a tam nic, cień wyrastający z krzaka. Wciąż biegłem, jakoś nie mogłem przestać, po kolejnych 10 minutach pomyślałem: "'''Cholera, czemu ta droga jest taka długa, zwykle z boiska biegiem mam 20 minut do domu!'"'' I nagle, przerywając moje myśli, Jack znowu wrzasnął: "'''RAAAYAAAN!'"'' - To już było przegięcie, biegłem jak diabli, byłem chyba szybszy od Usaina Bolta! Słyszałem za sobą dyszenie, jakby jakiegoś zwierzęcia, bałem się zatrzymać i odwrócić, więc biegłem dalej. "'''W końcu!"' - Pomyślałem docierając do klatki, i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jack nie znał kodu do mojej klatki, więc juz byłem spokojny. Klatka jak każda inna - syf, kutasy wymalowane na ścianach i porozbijane lampy. No właśnie, lampy... Srając w majtki ze strachu biegłem po schodach, mieszkałem na 4 piętrze na 10, więc aż tak źle nie było, jednak słyszałem za sobą szept: ''"'Rayan, proszę, stój..."'' - Prawie zemdlałem ze strachu! Biegłem po 3, a z czasem 4 schodki, naliczyłem czyba 8 pięter zamiast 4, i w końcu otworzyłem swoje drzwi, wbiegłem zdyszany i czerwony. Zobaczyłem mojego ojca, który tylko krzywo na mnie patrzył. Bez słowa udałem się pod przysznic, by zmyć ten szaleńczy bieg i wspomnienia z siebie. Położyłem się w łóżku, i postanowiłem zajrzeć jeszcze do internetu. Zalogowałem się na YouTube'a, Facebooka i co najważniejsze: Skype'a! Miałem jakąś starą wersje, bo nie chciało mi się jej aktualizować. "'Tobous jest dostępny"'' - Wyświetlił mi się komunikat w prawym dolnym rogu ekranu. Tobous, to Jack. Mój nick to BloodBoy, bo zawsze byłem fanem creepypast i takich tam. BloodBoy: Jack, co to miało do cholery być!? Tobous: O czym ty mówisz? O.o BloodBoy: Dobrze wiesz... Tobous: Serio nie wiem o czym ty gadaz Tobous: gadasz* BloodBoy: Nie ważne, powiedzmy że nie wiesz o co chodzi, a ja w to wierze... Tak zakończyła się nasza rozmowa, a ja, po przeszukaniu całego kwejka, bestów, komixxów, bezużytecznej, i tych wszystkich stron, oraz przeczytaniu creepypasty na creepypasta wiki, położyłem się spać. Wstałem dopiero o 07:40, odrazu ubierając się, aby nie spóźnić się do szkoły (miałem na 8:00), a na dodatek pierwsza lekcja w poniedziałek to matematyka... Jak ja nienawidzę matematyki, a zwłaszcza tej starej jędzy, Bourstine. Pani Bourstine to 58-mio letnia nauczycielka matematyki, wdowa, ma jednego syna, który ma już 30 lat, jednak nie utrzymuje z nim kontaktów. Ponieważ była za długo sama, stała się straszną jedzą. Gdy już wszedłem do klasy, zobaczyłem że nie ma pani Bourstine, więc zapytałem Allice (dziewczynę w której się podkochiwałem) o co chodzi. ''- Hej Alice, czemu nie ma pani Bourstine?'' ''- Hej Rayan. Wiesz, nikt nie wie dlaczego jej nie ma, ale podobno...'' ''- No co?'' ''- ...została zamordowana wczoraj w nocy, ale nic więcej nie wiem, nie wiadomo nawet czy to prawda.'' ''- O matko. A co z zajęciami?'' ''- Właśnie, to potwierdza chyba, że coś się stało, Mamy nową nauczycielkę od matmy, ma na nazwisko chyba... Gleen? Coś takiego.'' Wtedy pani, jak się okazało nie Gleen ale Gmeen, weszła do klasy. Pani Gmeen była bardzo szczupłą, wysoką blondynką, jednak nie wyglądała na zbyt inteligentną, co jak się później okazało było prawdą, bo na lekcjach matematyki mieliśmy totalny luz, diałania typu 3x7 raczej na nikim nie robią wrażenia, a takie działania dawały szóstki ze sprawdzianów, pokochałem matematykę, za to jak była prosta z panią Gmeen. Na następnej lekcji pojawił się już Jack, bo na matmie go nie było. - "'''Hej stary!'"'' - Powiedziałem do niego, czekając na nasz uścisk dłoni i niedźwiadka, jednak on przeszedł obok mnie bez słowa i usiadł w ławce. Miał szarą bluzę i kaptur, więc nie widziałem nawet jego twarzy. Zaczeła się lekcja angielskiego, pani od razu kazała zdjąć Jack'owi kaptur, to też uczynił, ale... Nie miał już blond irokeza, a czarno czerwone, jakby krwiste, krótkie włosy. Zdziwiło mnie to, i zapytałem go czemu przefarbował i ściął włosy, on jednak milczał. Następna lekcja, język polski - to samo, i tak całe 6 godzin, dopiero gdy zapytałem go, czy pójdzie ze mną do domu pani Bourstine, nagle jakby ożył. ''- "NIE!" - 'Wrzasnął na mnie. ''- Ale czemu?'' ''- Poprostu... Nie.'' ''- Jak chcesz, ale potem, gdy tylko Ty z całej klasy nie przyjdziesz do niej, będzie zła, wiesz jaka ona je...'' I tutaj przerwał mi Jack uderzając mnie pięścią w twarz, i uciekając. Byłem na niego wściekły, ale nie widziałem co się z nim dzieje, olałem to, po 5 minutach byłem w domu pani Bourstine, pukałem, nic. Pukałem znowu, nic. Pukałem jeszcze z 10 minut, ale nic. Nikt nie otwierał. Postanowiłem wrócić do szkoły, bo żadnego z moich znajomych też nie było przed jej domem, ale w drodze do szkoły, pomyślałem że jednak wróce do domu. Wróciłem do domu, popatrzyłem na godzinę odgrzewając obiad, który zrobiła mi mama - była 15:58. Obiad grzał się w mikrofali, a ja oczywiście, jak to ja, usiadłem do laptopa, z nadzieją na kontakt ze znajomymi ze szkoły. "'Otrzymano nowe powiadomienie"'' - Wyświetliło mi się na ekranie, kliknąłem. "'''Otrzymano zaproszenie od użytkownika Tobous'" - "To jakiś żart!? Przecież mam Jack'a w znajomych..."'' - Pomyślałem, jednak przyjąłem zaproszenie. Tobous: Siemka Rayan. BloodBoy: Jakim cudem masz dwa konta o tej samej nazwie!? Tobous: Chcesz iść do pani Bourstine ze mną? BloodBoy: Pytałem się ciebie już w szkole, nie chciałeś... Tobous: Ael mnie nie było dziś w szkole >.< Tobous: Ale* BloodBoy: Zabawne, każdy potwierdzi że byłeś w szkole... Tobous: Taaa, jasne. To zapytaj się kogokolwiek... No i tak zrobiłem, zapytałem każdego znajomego, wszyscy go widzieli, ale wszycy mówili że nie! Tobous: Widzisz? Nie było mnie... BloodBoy: Nie możliwe, to z kim ja gadałem? Tobous: Też chciałbym wiedzieć ._. Creepy BloodBoy: Weź idź... Potem pisaliśmy o jakichś idiotyzmach, jak zwykle, a o 22:00 położyłem się spać. Rano, czytając wp.pl, zobaczyłem artykuł: "'''Arizona: Znaleziono martwe ciało trzynastolatka.'"'' - Odrazu kliknąłem na link, a moim oczom ukazało się imię i nazwisko mojego przyjaciela, Jack'a... Czytałem z niedowierzaniem: "'''Ciało znaleziono wczoraj o godzinie 21:36...'" - Zaraz zaraz! Przecież wtedy z nim pisałem! - "... a policja ustaliła, że chłopiec nie żył od 1 dnia, został zamordowany w poniedziałek." Myślałem, że zemdleję! To nie mogła być prawda! Szybko wszedłem na skype, a tam: 'Tobous: Dostępny' 'Tobous: Dostępny' Napisałem do "obydwu": 'Cześć? Jesteś?' "Oni" odpisali mi tak samo: 'Cześć, no jestem ;D' Zrobiło mi się słabo, gdy przewijając artykuł natknąłem się na ciało Jack'a... BYŁO MARTWE! Straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się 23 lutego (dopiero!). Nad moim łóżkiem szpitalnym stali rodzice i młodszy brat. ''"'Gdzie ja jestem?"'' - Zapytałem lekko zaspany. "'W szpitalu synku, zemdlałeś przed komputerem, dziwne, bo był wyłączony, a potem zapadłeś w prawie miesięczną spiączke."'' - Odpowiedział mi tata. Po kilku dniach obserwacji mogłem wrócić do domu, żyłem normalnie, aż do poniedziałku... Poszedłem do szkoły, na zajęcia z matematyki licząc na łatwą piątke, jednak w szkole, jak i w salach, nikogo nie było. Poszedłem do pokoju nauczycielskiego, ale nikt nie otwierał, więc wróciłem do domu. Nagle gdy wszedłem do domu, zobaczyłem ciało... Tak, dobrze myślisz, ciało Jack'a... Padłem jak na rozkaz. Obudziłem się w łóżku, 23 września (miesiąc później!), w poniedziałek, znowu w szpitalu. Po kilku dniach obserwacji wróciłem do domu. Natychmiast zrobiłem to, czego się spodziewasz, sprawdziłem skype'a, było tam dwóch Tobousów... "'''JASNA CHOLERA! TO JUŻ PRZESTAJE BYĆ ZABAWNE!'"'' - Krzyknąłem sam do siebie, po czym wyłączyłem komputer. Następnego dnia poszedłem do szkoły. Oczywiście w szkole nikogo nie było... Postanowiłem jednak nie wracać do domu, tylko pójść do pani Bourstine. Tym razem, drzwi po 3 puknięciach otworzyły się same. Wrzasnąłem z całych sił (bo dom to ona miała wielki jak hangar lotniczy): "Halo!? Jest tu kto!?" Nic. Zero. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Wszedłem, jednak zaciekawiony, bo skoro ona niby nie żyła, to czemu ten dom stoi tak otwarty i w dodatku nie okradziony? Przeszukałem jej mieszkanie, i znalazłem jej pamiętnik, co było trochę dziwne (w końcu, po co go pisała w tym wieku?). No, ale w końcu zabrałem go do siebie, tym razem żadnego ciała nie było, więc przeczytałem cały jej pamiętnik, założony 1 września 2013. Drogi pamiętniku, pamiętam że jak byłam mała, to miałam już pamiętnik, ale teraz chce mieć coś, co przypomni mi tę chwile gdy będe już stara. "'''Już jesteś stara, heh.'"'' - Pomyślałem, jednak czytałem dalej, ale to był zwykły pamiętnik, jaka to ona nie zmęczona, jaki to ja nie jestem wkurzający na matmie, i te sprawy, nic ciekawego. Ale wpis z 21 września był ciekawy. "'''Jutro odegram się za te wszystkie lata przeszkadzania na zajęciach przez Jack'a...'"'' - Pomyślałem że to żart... Ona by go zabiła? Ale zaraz, on został zabity 24, a nie 23... Ostatnia strona... 24 Styczeń 2013 Już nie mogę! Zabiłam go! Zabiłam! Nie mogę z tym żyć! Reszta kartki była pokryta krwią, to była krew, napewno... Wróciłem do łóżka lekko zdenerwowany, myśląc o tym co przeczytałem, ale jakoś udało mi się zasnąć. Gdy się obudziłem, pamiętnika nie było, poprostu zniknął! Przeszukałem całe mieszkanie, ale go nie było! Byłem wściekły, ale musiałem już biec do szkoły, nadeszła w końcu wyczekiwana lekcja matematyki, a tutaj co? Pani Bourstine! Wchodzi w białej sukience cała zakrwawiona, ale zachowuje się normalnie, klasa też. ''- "Czy tylko ja to widzę?" - Zapytałem Alice.'' ''- "Ale co?" - Odparła.'' ''- Nieważne...'' Cała lekcja była jakaś dziwna, nic z niej nie pamiętam... Wróciłem do domu, oczywiście zasiadając przed komputerem, Jack był dostępny, obydwoje Tobousów! Jeden z nich, nazwijmy go prawdziwym, bo to 1 konto jakie miał Jack, chodź już z niego nie pisał, usunął mnie ze znajomych. Dziwne, ale nie prostestowałem, bo Jack pisał z drugiego konta, no właśnie, napisał. Tobous: Siema BloodBoy: TY PRZECIEŻ KURNA NIE ŻYJESZ! Tobous: Tak... BloodBoy: Co to ma znaczyć? Tobous jest niedostępny... Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, bo powtarzało się to co dzień. W końcu, 31 września, napisał: Tobous: Zabije Cię... BloodBoy: ... BloodBoy: Jak skoro nie żyjesz? Pisałem tak spokonie, a w środku umierałem ze strachu... Tobous: Tak po prostu... Wtedy... Umarłem. Tak. Poprostu umarłem... Chcesz widzieć co jest po śmierci? Powiem Ci. Tego normalne słowa nigdy nie opiszą... Nie ma nieba, piekła też, całe swoje nędzne życie oglądasz w kółko, tylko że krwawe i bez emocji... Na końcu, za jakimś milionowym razem, wszystko zniknęło. Nastała nicość. Zobaczyłem Jack'a, żywego... ''- Co do ch*ja Pana się tu dzieje!?'' ''- I'm Your God...'' ''- Bardzo kurwa zabawne, co się dzieje?'' ''- Jestem twoim Bogiem!'' Wtedy zobaczyłem przed oczami najstraszniejszą mordę świata, pani Bourstine, z rozdartą na pół twarzą, wrzeszcząca tak głośno, że aż uszy mi odpadały... Nie mogłem zamknąć oczu... Krzyczałem: '''Prosze przestań!' W końcu to się skończyło... Jack powiedział: 'Twoje męki się skończą, ale musisz wybrać... Albo urodzisz się jako nowa osoba, a każdy kto dowie się o tym co przeżyłeś, dozna tego samego, albo będziesz cierpiał wiecznie... Wybieraj Rayan!' Oczywiście spodziewasz się, co wybrałem. I tak, zrobiłem Ci to... Bądź dobrym człowiekiem, korzystaj z życia, bo gdy je stracisz, nie będzie tak kolorowo... ---- ''Autor: BloodBoy Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Czaty